Recently, power consumption has become an important concern for high performance computer systems. Consequently, low power designs have become significant for present-day very large scale integration (VLSI) systems. The most effective way to reduce power dissipation in an integrated circuit (IC) is by decreasing the power supply voltage (VCC) at the IC.
In order to simultaneously achieve high performance and low power, multi-VCC design, various techniques have been developed. However, due to the high cost of packaging and routing, it is typically difficult to generate multi-VCC designs using traditional off-chip voltage regulators.